fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bacon Chronicles/Episodes
The following is a list of episodes 'for the animated series ''The Bacon Chronicles. Season one (2015 - 2016) The first few episodes were focusing on the beginning of regular series points. #'Welcome to the Carnivorous Zone '(10/19/15) - Bacon finds a light in his locker, and he and his best friend Sausage end up in the Carnivorous Zone, a strange world found outside of our solar system, full of meat-eaters. #'Lord Darmadon '(10/20/15) - The evil, power-hungry and greedy Lord Darmadon sees Bacon and Sausage tresspassing on his garden, so he attempts to steal them and eat them. #'XTreme Camping '(10/21/15) - Bacon and Sausage find 2 bear suits in the woods. They try to use them to scare off Darmadon when he arrives, but a real bear does it instead. Then the two run into some bees, that like to eat honey, sausage, and bacon! #'Landlord '(10/22/15) - Sausage finds a spot of empty land, so he and Bacon build a make-do shelter in it. However, a mean landlord owns the property, and gets hungry when he finds out they built on his land. #'TV Hypnosis '(10/23/15) - Bacon discovers a TV in his and Sausage's apartment, but the shows are really luring traps set by Darmadon to hypnotise citizens into serving him. #'Trapped in the Apartment '(10/26/15) - After their TV is fixed to normal shows, Bacon sees a warning for a flood, but ignores it as the TV is for Earth. However, it floods Bacon's locker and gets into the dimension, causing Bacon and Sausage to be trapped in the apartment. #'Do You See the Raining Urchins? '(10/27/15) - Bacon and Sausage flood Darmadon's castle while he's sleeping by turning on the sinks, and then fill it with urchins. The next morning, this infuriates Darmadon so much he puts all the urchins in clouds around Bacon and Sausage's apartment to make it rain urchins! #'Galactical Deathmatch '(10/28/15) - Lord Darmadon meets a galactic murderer with one weapon - the Living Blade, which has the power of so much electricity it can do anything in the whole universe, and makes a deal with him - if Darmadon pays him with the power to electrocute the Carnivorous Zone, the murderer will set out to murder Bacon and Sausage. #'''The Annual Carnivorous Zone Bacon Eat-off (10/29/15) - Bacon's life is at risk when he is accidentally entered (the Annual Carnivorous Zone Bacon Eat-off. #'A Bacon Chronicles Halloween '(10/31/15) - Bacon and Sausage are accidentally swept to Hell. #'Cooking with Lord Darmadon '(11/12/15) - Lord Darmadon has a dream where he appears on a cooking show and cooks up Bacon and Sausage for revenge when he didn't eat Bacon in The Annual Carnivorous Zone Bacon Eat-off. #'Hair Fat '(11/19/15) - Bacon loses his hair (fat) in Darmadon's castle, so he and Sausage go on a dangerous journey in order to retrieve it. #'The Sausage Chronicles '(11/26/15) - Sausage takes lead of the show while Bacon stays in the apartment sick. #'A Darmadon in the Life '(12/4/15) - We see an average day in the life for Lord Darmadon. #'Christmas '(12/23/15) - Bacon and Sausage must blend in when they are invited to a Christmas dinner, but Sausage accidentally blows it for them. #'Stay Quiet '(3/6/16) - The murderer manages to capture Bacon and Sausage, and they are thrown into a prison on the ship where the murderer charges the Living Blade. They then overhear his plan - use them to power his master machine which can give so much power to the Living Blade that it will destroy everything in the universe - except his base. #'Patience '(3/13/16) - Bacon and Sausage put their new plan to stop the murderer's plan in action, but the Living Blade bashes them down to normal Earth, straight next to the locker. They would stay, but they know the whole universe is in jeopardy, so they head back to the Carnivorous Zone in order to save the whole world. #'Go Away '(3/20/16) - The Living Blade turns against the murderer, stating he's been using him to be strong for as long as he's lived. He separates from him to do the tedious task of the destroying the universe, along with the ship, himself. #'Bacon and Sausage vs. the Universe '(3/27/16) - With 20 minutes remaining until the destroyal of the universe, Bacon and Sausage have one last chance to stop the Living Blade. They then begin their master plan - use the light from Bacon's locker to effectively reflect the ray beam against the light of the Living Blade's time bomb made of solid light to end up making an even bigger time-bomb, giving them twice the time to stop it. #'One Final Chance '(4/4/16) - Bacon and Sausage get to the Living Blade's space base to deactivate the time bomb of light with Darkness, which they need to collect from deep space. #'True Darkness' (4/11/16) - Bacon and Sausage finally find the Darkness needed to stop the Living Blade and begin to start their journey to the light bomb to destroy it. #'3, 2, 1 '(4/18/16) - The Living Blade finds the two during their journey. Season two The series' second season began on September 16, 2016. The premiere was succesful, attracting 0.12 million viewers. #'Prison Again '(9/16/16) - The Living Blade throws Bacon and Sausage back in prison, however we found out that they were just two 4D replications after the murderer turns his feelings on them. However, due to the three still being in prison, it gave them all time to escape and use some of the murderer's amazing highly advanced technology to get back to the Carnivorous Zone, but Darmadon is waiting for them and the chase begins, and the murderer allies with Bacon and Sausage. #'Birthday '(9/23/16) - Bacon's second birthday in the Carnivorous Zone is interrupted when the Living Blade locates them and straps them to an explosive device, however the murderer's highly advanced tech managed to help them escape, but the Living Blade gets out too. #'Let's Make a Deal '(9/30/16) - Tired of Bacon and Sausage escaping, Lord Darmadon makes a deal with the Living Blade to kill the murderer along with Bacon and Sausage himself in exchange for enough power for him to rule over the entire world. Meanwhile, the murderer equips Bacon and Sausage with incognito armour so they cannot be recognised. #'The Chase is On '(10/7/16) - The Living Blade plans and begins his chase and attack on Bacon, Sausage and the murderer, while the murderer gives Bacon and Sausage some powerful weapons, which they put into use by finally destroying the Living Blade with the power of a magical staff which needed three people to power. #'The Destruction '(10/14/16) - After being destroyed, the Living Blade is sent to a small black hole for eternity Meanwhile, Bacon, Sausage and the murderer celebrate by throwing a party. #'Sleepover '(10/21/16) - Bacon and Sausage say goodbye and thank you to the murderer, before having a tent sleepover to celebrate the defeat of the Living Blade. #'And Back to Normal '(10/28/16) - Bacon and Sausage get back into their regular routine of being chased by the people of the Carnivorous Zone. #'The Big Freeze '(12/12/16) - The Carnivorous Zone is hit with a blizzard, which destroys the apartment. Bacon and Sausage must fend for themselves in the open while looking for a new place to stay. Eventually, they find an underground bunker, which they renovate into a living space. #'The Magical Bunker' (12/13/16) - Bacon and Sauage learn a magical secret of their new bunker home, it can summon any food or drink desired by the residents. #'Waiting '(12/14/16) - With Lord Darmadon approaching the area their bunker is situated, Bacon and Sausage need to quietly pass the time to not attract Darmadon. #'Anti-Carnivorous '(12/15/16) - Sausage dreams of an Anti-Carnivorous Zone, the Herbivorous Zone, where everyone is vegetarian and the two can roam freely. #'The Holiday Wish '(12/16/16) - Bacon and Sausage must race against Lord Darmadon to a shooting star which can grant one wish at midnight on Christmas. #'April Fools Terror '(4/7/17) - Bacon and Sausage must survive a bombardment of deadly pranks from Lord Darmadon when April Fool's Day commences. #'When Apples Attack '(4/14/17) - Darmadon unsuccessfully tries to create mutant apples to attack Bacon and Sausage. #'The Rock '(4/21/17) - A rock strangely hovering around in the sky becomes an international news phenomenon. #'Something's Fishy '(4/28/17) - Bacon and Sausage try to get rid of a fish in their bunker that spreads bad luck that keeps coming back somehow. #'Back in AnthromorphicFoodVilleTopia '(5/5/17) - We catch up with the citizens of AnthromorphicFoodVilleTopia. #'Shorts '(5/12/17) - Five two-minute shorts. Bacon makes some hot chocolate. Sausage tries to pull a magic sword from the ground. Darmadon looks for his missing Wizardry: The Game card. Landlord looks for some new apartments to buy. Darmadon's army practise their fighting skills. #'Unknown '(5/19/17) - A creature keeps stealing Bacon and Sausage's food. The two go to extreme measures to try and stop the creature. #'Time's Ticking '(5/26/17) - Sausage enlists in many people's help to try and stop Bacon listening to his favourite song on repeat. #'Bang, Zoom, Straight to the Tomb '(9/5/17) - Bacon discovers the tomb of the founder of the Carnivorous Zone. When he touches a jewel on the front of the coffin, the founder comes to life as a zombie, and summons an army of zombies to get Bacon and Sausage. #'Gardens of the Galactose' (9/6/17) - When there's no milk left in the apartment and the shop is out of milk, Bacon and Sausage infiltrate Lord Darmadon's garden-like farm. #'Another Birthday' (9/7/17) - Bacon must go on a quest across the whole Carnivorous Zone to get the best cake for Sausage's birthday. #'Spumtumner '(9/8/17) - When nature is mutated by toxic waste, the season starts changing everyday in the Carnivorous Zone. #'That One Guy '(9/9/17) - A citizen of the Carnivorous Zone starts vandalising and burning down buildings. Darmadon sets out to kill him. #'The Gammon Chronicles '(9/12/17) - Bacon and Sausage meet Gammon, another meat product swept to the Carnivorous Zone. Season three The series was renewed for a third season on July 4, 2016. The season premiered on January 1, 2018. The season's first episode was BaconNetwork's first programme broadcast with audio description, as all new episodes as of 2018 come with audio description. #'Imagination Chamber '(1/1/18) - After Gammon disappears, Bacon and Sausage discover his invention - the Imagination Chamber, where anything you imagine comes to life in a room. #'TBA '(1/1/18) #'TBA '(1/2/18) #'TBA '(1/3/18) #'TBA '(1/4/18) #'TBA '(1/5/18) #'TBA '(1/8/18) #'TBA '(1/9/18) #'TBA '(1/10/18) #'TBA '(1/11/18) #'The Party '(5/5/18) - In the Imagination Chamber, Bacon and Sausage throw a party, however even in their own imagination things get too rowdy. #'Wake Up '(5/6/18) - Darmadon casts a spell to make Bacon sleep for a week. Sausage tries to wake him up. #'Sandwich Gods '(5/12/18) - After Bacon creates a scientifically perfect sandwich, he is hired as one of the mystical Sandwich Gods. #'Go Wild '(5/13/18) - Bacon and Sausage are trapped in a huge forest, where they must stay away from all of the carnivore animals. #'Shorts II '(5/19/18) - Five two-minute shorts. Lord Darmadon's clothes go missing. Bacon tries to open a toilet cubicle after it was locked from the outside. Sausage accidentally glues a water bottle to his face. The Landlord reviews a disgusting apartment. Darmadon's army battle a confused tourist. #'Dares '(5/20/18) - Bacon and Sausage challenge each other with some escalating dares. #'Cubi '(5/26/18) - Bacon makes a new friend, Cubi, a green cube, in the Imagination Chamber. #'Bacon and Sausage and Parkour and a Broken Leg' (5/27/18) - Bacon and Sausage run around the Carivorous Zone, performing parkour wherever they can. #'TBA' (9/3/18) #'TBA '(9/10/18) #'TBA' (9/17/18) #'TBA' (9/24/18) #'TBA '(10/1/18) #'TBA '(10/8/18) #'TBA '(10/15/18) #'TBA '(10/22/18) Category:BaconZone Category:The Bacon Chronicles Category:Episode lists